


holding up horizons with her hands

by theviolonist



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her man loved her, you're made to understand—a selfish love, a thief's love, and he stole her away from her kingdom when he got bored of palaces and made her a bandit. </p><p><i>What if it was her?</i> you do not ask. <i>What if she was the one who got bored and left?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	holding up horizons with her hands

Your husband is not a bad man.

—but he loves you without constancy, like something beautiful that's gone in a flash. He has no tenderness for the wife who languishes in deep sofas with books too thick for him, just like you have none for the boy who plays at being king. 

Your husband is not a bad man. When your father died he became the Sultan and you retreated back into your chambers, resigned to forever thirst for the freedom you only got a fleeting taste of.

Now you watch the days wash away from your balcony, thinking of precipitation to push back the boredom that threatens to swallow you every time you open a heavy eyelid. 

"He loves you so much," says a bright-eyed servant as she pours your bath one afternoon. "I wish someone would love me like that."

And you think: does he? And you think: am I such a bad woman, that I care for him so very little?

You plunge your head under the soft-scented water; submerged, you dream of being a mermaid. 

 

What he meant when he said he'd show you the world was that you'd whir over your country and survey it from above, drunk on wind and freshly-collected rain. 

It was only when you stumbled back on the balcony that you realized you'd been cheated, but by then it was already too late. You kissed your prince and went back to your travel books. 

 

One day they bring in a dirty girl who refuses to bow her head. The room dwarfs her, but she's holding her chin high, fierce even though she looks like a child with her big eyes and small frame. 

You don't hear what they charge her with, only that her companion died when they took her. She looks up at you and your hand stills on the arm of your throne, then squeezes so hard you bear the hexagonal mark of a ruby in your palm for a week. 

"Give her to me," you ask your husband. "For a servant."

He nods; he doesn't like killing. He's afraid of death, and somewhere you despise him for that, too. 

 

The girl bites your hand when you try to get her to come along, accusing you of killing her beloved. She snarls and spits like a savage. You shrug; you know they're all like that in the land she comes from. 

You hold her chin in your hand, the metal of your rings hard against her cheeks. "What is your name?"

"Killer," she growls at your face, and they to take her away so she can't hurt you, her hands grabbing for you as though your body was the last barrier between her and the land of the dead.

It simmers under your skin; no one ever refuses you.

 

"Rapunzel," she says after three months at your service, as she brings you a platter of figs. Her accent hurts your ears. She's bad-mannered and strange-looking, but you favor her over all the others. 

You tear the red core of the fig with your teeth. 

"Rapunzel", you repeat, and you understand, from the way it fizzles on the tongue, that hers is a witch's name—that she is, or used to be, an enchantress. 

She takes a fig from your platter, pops it whole in her mouth. "You have to tell me yours now."

"You know," you say with a sharp smile. 

She nods. "Yes. Tell me."

You sigh; you recline on your seat, letting laughter stream of your lips in pearls of gold. "Jasmine," you say at last, after so long you would believe her lost in the darkness, were her eyes not still fixed on you, jewel green. 

 

Her man loved her, you're made to understand—a selfish love, a thief's love, and he stole her away from her kingdom when he got bored of palaces and made her a bandit. All that, the kitchen maid tells you, her voice low and vaguely awed. 

_What if it was her?_ you do not ask. _What if she was the one who got bored and left?_

You do not ask, but sometimes when the night crushes your city you go outside and watch as everything becomes red; you breathe and you think of her, of her thighs squeezing a horse's flanks, her throat hoarse from yelling the name of freedom.

 

But she tells you herself, Rapunzel. She slips into your bath one night you insisted to be alone, and you do not look, except you do—because her body is white and her hair wasn't always dark, she's lithe and agile like a cat, like someone who learned how to survive.

"Did you love him?" you ask; you've always been a romantic, though less than your husband because you know the ways of men. "Your boy."

She laughs, showing teeth. "Love is not a final thing," she tells you. She disappears under the water and you're forced to watch as her back ripples and she swims, stark over the multicolored tiles. 

She shakes her hair like a dog when she resurfaces. "It doesn't only happen once."

You might've expected her lips, the roughness of her skin and the sweetness of her tongue. You didn't.

 

(She whispers it in the hollow of your neck: what love does to wreck you, how he fell in a splash of red heroism, what the markets of Jasmine's city look like, unruly and messy with tinsel and heady spices; cross-legged and naked on your bed, you think her your very own Schehezerda.)

 

When her hands touch you you want to ask: what treasures did you steal with those hands? Who did you love before me? 

But you don't, because you can't talk with her skin near; instead you stutter, you sing, full to bursting with the delicate moans you used to keep only for long lonely nights.

But she, her eyes twinkling, talks— "Jasmine," in your mouth, and she consumes you.

 

Sometimes when you lay on your back it seems to you that you've seen all there is to see; that the world is finite, and what the books told you were only dreams, the imaginings of insane men locked into tight dark houses.

She gives you a faith you didn't know you held, fervent and almost dark, traces on the back of your knees the road she travelled with her companion and bites off your lips her 'I love you's in different tongues. 

"We'll run away," she tells you, her voice like a locket. You want and fear to open it: poison, a picture, of the wind of deserts? 

_Prove it_ , you reply in fevered dreams, looking down at her with dark, commanding eyes. 

 

You are a princess. Your father told you that from your very infancy, bent over your gilded cradle: with the unbound love of a father, he said you would have anything you desired. 

But don't go down to the market, Jasmine; don't talk to strange men and don't climb over your balcony. You can have everything you want, as long as it can come to you in cages and packages, borne on the backs of men you want to follow back out the gates.

 

Rapunzel was only once formidable: when she stood on the bars, that night, and told you to jump. 

"It's not that high," she said, crowned from behind by the night's few fires. "You just have to be careful."

And you were afraid, but— "What do you have to lose?"

The tiger was sprawled on the red tiles. He opened a golden eye and looked at you, as you took off your bracelets and set them on the ground; looked, too, when Rapunzel's hands closed tight on your hips and brought you against her chest. 

"Come along," she murmured. Her voice was soft like foods she could not know before she met you, like turkish delights.

Jasmine, you jumped. 

 

You steal a horse. 

Her hair whips the night, and you feel yourself become an adventuress. In the next town over you shed your rich fabrics and you buy a _kilij_ , to protect yourself against your husband's men. 

Rapunzel slides a finger over the blade and makes you taste her blood. 

"For practice," she grins, but you can barely hear her over the sound of your thumping heart.


End file.
